wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kukui
Tunes~ |-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" Kukui was created by Z, and was previously adopted by Sab!!! Kukui now belongs to Galax.' "I wonder what direction the wind will blow next." Appearance Kukui is a hybrid, even dragons with half a brain would know that. His mainscale color is like being trapped in the middle of a sandstorm, sandy brown. His underbelly is the color of a puddle of mud, or a chocolate bar melting in your mouth. His wings and frill are the color of a cedar log, standing tall in the middle of a dark forest. Splashes of aqua blue are displayed on the ends of her wings, like an abstract artist's easel. More aqua blue lines his legs and tail like a blue tiger. His frill is also aqua, like the great ocean surrounding Pyrrhia. Kukui looks like a normal SandWing, but his legs are thick like a MudWing's. His tail barb is oly for show, and has no use whatsoever. His ruff is an obvious sign of RainWing heritage, and his wings touch the ground like a MudWing's. His frill is slightly ripped, but almost nobody knows why. His eyes are dark black, like looking into the midnight sky. But his irises are aqua, like a flicker of hope in an otherwise hopeless world. "I think I'm in love- with my pillow." -Kukui Personality Kukui is a bundle of goofiness, always joking around with his friends and family. He likes screaming.. a lot, actually. He's really loud and immature for her age, but he can be mature if she wants to. He doesn't want to. He is cheerful and bubbly and all, but sometimes, can be super sensitive. He has a problem with not taking insults to the heart, which has resulted in worrying about his appearance every day. Kukui thinks he's fat and ugly and not worthy of his friends or life. If you're a total stranger, he'll act really shy (because he is shy), but completely blow off what you're saying. Unless you're talking about something she likes. Kukui is quick to hate something or someone, and holds really long grudges. For example, all of the cats he had have bit or scratched him,has make him wary of the species. He prefers dogs over cats because of this. Kukui is actually really weird, though. He likes stuff "normal" people wouldn't like (such as touching earthworms and chasing birds). "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" -Kukui Backstory "Can I please rip your talons out?" -Kukui Kukui was hatched in Possibility to a pure SandWing and a Mud/Rain hybrid. There had been a wild reaction, as they had never seen such an "abomination" of a hybrid before. Whereas hybrids almost look natural within Possibility, Kukui hatched with all the traits of his parents instead of having a dominant gene. The dragons thought he wouldn't survive; but if he did he wouldn't be able to have dragonets at all. But he managed to survive, and his parents attempted to give him the best life they could offer. Loving and considerate, they enrolled him into multiple activity classes and made some parties for Kukui’s “friends” to participate in. Kukui had mixed opinion on life, but tried to look at the optimistic side of it. Didn’t really help that most dragons were purebred rather than hybrids. Kukui would often search around Possibility, mainly to find something to do or try to look for interesting dragons. He could only have touch with RainWings, as they were as bizarre and colorful as him. Kukui knew he was a little bit odd, and often ate food to calm himself down. Apparently he could only eat pouches of camel jerky, as they were his only real friends. Hahaha he had some sort of sad ending, but don’t worry! He keeps searching for the true meaning of life. Abilities Intelligence He's quite advanced at all the subjects he learns, but he never admits it, insisting that he's stupid. He is currently in a class for dragons and dragonets that are more progressive than most others. Although Kukui feels like he is on a slightly higher pillar than most other dragons and dragonets in her class, he feels that there is no reason to treat him differently because of this. That is, in a situation that doesn't involve intellect. Physical Kukui isn't the best at combat. Then again, nobody else in his class is either. Kukui is able to fend off smaller dragonets that pick on him, but isn't the best at fighting dragons his age or older. However, Kukui is able to block most attacks or handle the pain. Tribal Kukui's scales are very thick. It comes from his SandWing and MudWing heritage. They are good at absorbing attacks, and Kukui is very grateful for this. He can also breathe fire, but it is usually weak unless it is hot enough. Other than that, he can also use his claws. While he has a tail barb, it is venomless. "Get out of my house." -Kukui Weaknesses *Anxiety *Anger issues *Short-term memory *Really weird *Awkward *Not that many friends insert |-|Relationships = __NOEDITSECTION__ ''"insert" "Are you seriously asking me to not use a lot of tape?" -Kukui Relationships (Canon) Name Test Test Relationships (Roleplays) Test Test insert |-|Trivia= __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" insert Trivia *Really likes food for some reason *Chasing birds is his hobby *Master of quotes *Favorite song is him screaming insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ "insert" Gallery KukuiRef.png|by BM-Z Kukuiii.png|By Saburra Kukui jada.jpg|by SeaWingsAreValid BM-Z {| Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Males Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX)